Proof that Emo People Do Like Cookies
by Summer.ice7
Summary: Just read it. Full of crack and randomness. :D READ AND REVIEW GUYS!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Read and review guys! I just randomly came up with this a few weeks ago and finally decided to write it down. :D  
**

* * *

Emo People _Do _Like Cookies

Orochimaru shut off the 'computer', well that's what he thought it was called when Kabuto brought it back saying he found it and it might be useful for experimentation. He had just finished messing around with it, having gone through something called the 'internet'. He saw a video by a group called…Nigahiga was it? His golden eyes narrowed in satisfaction. "I know what I must do…" He jerked his head. "Kabuto!"

A young silver-haired man came running. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Prepare the lab. As well as an oven, flour, chocolate, mercury, water, milk, eggs, sugar, and salt." His assistant quirked an eyebrow at him. The Hebi Sannin merely smirked. "I know how we're going to get Sasuke-kun to come to our side."

Kabuto bowed. "As you wish Orochimaru-sama." As he turned away, a single thought passed through his mind.

_He must've tested one of his potions on himself again.

* * *

_

"Finally, it is finished."

Kabuto sweatdropped. "With all due respect Orochimaru-sama, it's only been 45 minutes."

"Shut up Kabuto. I was being dramatic!"

"…."

And, the Sannin slowly pulled something out of the oven with a pair of tongs. Slowly, it revealed itself to be…Kabuto was confused.

"Orochimaru-sama, why is it that we spent nearly an hour making a cookie?"

The pale man chuckled. "All will be revealed soon enough."

The raven-haired boy walked home, hands in his pockets. To an outsider, it looked like a boy walking home after a long day of training. That was partially true, but…

_This is stupid. I've been training for months with Kakashi-sensei on the Chidori but I still haven't made any progress and can't kill my brother. There's no point in this._

Suddenly a smell wafted towards him. He paused momentarily, and sniffed the air once. He was confuzzled.

_Why is there the smell of cookies coming from the Uchiha Compound?_

He returned home to see one lone cookie sitting on the window sill, a note underneath it. Quickly, checking that no one was around, he ate the cookie whilst reading the note. His eyes widened and he swiftly packed up his belongings into a backpack.

* * *

He burst through the entrance way, very unusual for an Uchiha. They were the elite, possessors of a prized Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, and always kept their cool.

_It doesn't matter right now. _He thought.

Orochimaru smirked and emerged from the shadows to greet the boy.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. I see you've decided to come to me." The boy regained his composure and nodded quietly.

"Good, come with me. We shall begin your training immediately." They walked deeper into the hideout.

Finally, after several minutes, Sasuke asked, "When do I get my next cookie?"

The Sannin's smirk widened.

_Nigahiga was right…

* * *

_

_Two and a half years later…_

Sakura and Naruto were quiet for a moment before they asked, "Why did you leave Sasuke?"

Said S class missing-nin was silent for a moment before answering. "Because Orochimaru promised me power."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"…He promised me cookies."

At that moment, everyone from Konoha in the region who heard that face planted.

* * *

Kabuto and Orochimaru were watching the scene from a distance. Orochimaru leaned over to the other shinobi.

"Kabuto, I bet you 1000 yen that the Konoha-nin will face plant when they hear the reason he left."

Kabuto was surprised. Usually, the Sannin didn't bet. Hell, his silver-haired assistant had never seen nor heard him betting. He sweatdropped.

"Um, alright then Orochimaru-sama."

A few minutes later and they felt the tremor from the face plants of the Konoha-nin. The two were quiet for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Cough it up Kabuto."

Kabuto handed the money over and they fell into another silence before Kabuto finally asked hesitantly, "Orochimaru-sama, have you been testing your potions on yourself again?"


End file.
